The present disclosure relates to adjusting the relative positions of the axes of a laser machining beam and a process gas jet of a laser machining system.
In various types of laser machines, a process gas jet is directed at the laser machining point. In laser cutting, oxygen or inert gases such as nitrogen or argon, are used as process gases. Molten material that is formed in the course of the cutting process is intended to be blown away from the kerf by the process gases. In these processes, a desired relative position of the laser machining beam relative to the process gas jet is required. In laser cutting, optimum machining results are achieved when an axis of the laser beam and an axis of the gas jet coincide. When changing nozzles, during an impact of the nozzle, or just over time, the desired relative positioning of the laser beam axis and the gas jet axis may become misaligned.